Bang Bang
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: Poppy wants to be with branch, but is afraid of being rejected. So her friends decide to give her a little push, who knows how branch will react. Rated M for Sex and swearing, not old enough? Don't read! (Branch/Poppy) (Suki/Satin and Chenille)


_Author's note: This is an AU about Poppy secretly loving Branch, and Branch does sing but only when he's alone. It's also a lemon, so yay sex. I don't own anything._

 **Poppy singing**

 **Suki singing**

 _ **Satin and Chenille singing**_

 _ **Poppy and Satin and Chenille singing**_

Poppy didn't know when she had fallen in love with Branch, she guessed at first it was because he was so mysterious. But over time she got to know him, whether or not he wanted her to. She knew that his favorite food was blackberries, and that he preferred smooth jazz or soft emotional music over most.

Which she thought was super romantic, Poppy put a hand over her heart and sighed dreamily.

It had gotten to the point where she touched herself when she thought about him, but this saddened her. Because she knew he didn't want her around, every time she tried to get close he pushed her away. She wanted so badly to make him happy, but it was like he didn't want to be happy.

She sat there staring off into space, when a hand waved in front of her face. "Hello? Poppy are you even listening?" Suki asked, Poppy sat up and looked like she's been paying attention. "Poppy something's bothering you, what's up?" Chenille asked, Poppy sighed and rested her chin on her hand. "I… like someone… but they couldn't possibly like me back!"

Suki and the twins looked at each other, then they all asked at once. "Is it Creek?" Poppy shook her head, and said. "No, it's not him. He's a little too mellow for my taste, he always says to be complacent with the now! Whatever that means?"

Suki popped in with another question. "Is he hot?" Poppy wasn't sure what the other girls thought about Branch, so she answered truthfully.

"I personally find him physically attractive, but that doesn't matter… he's always pushing me away." It dawned on Chenille, and she smiled. "Ooh! It's Branch, isn't it?" Poppy blushed and looked down embarrassed, all the girls let out a chorus of ooo's. "Girl's, this is serious. It's to the point where I can't sleep, and when I-" Poppy stopped, and blushed even harder.

Suki's eyebrows rose, and she asked. "You mean you touch yourself, because of him." Poppy got all flustered, her mind freaking out. "I-I-I d-didn't say t-that!" Suki just put her hand on Poppy's shoulder, and said. "Poppy, you're our friend! You can talk to us about this!" Poppy put her hands in front of her face, whispering. "Fine! I'm in love with Branch, to the point where I'm sexually bothered by him!"

All the girls surrounded her with comfort, giving her a big group hug. "Poppy it's okay, and this is clearly affecting your sleep schedule!" Satin said, Suki nodded and added. "Yeah, there's only one salutation to a situation like this!" Poppy looked up, confused. "What's that?" Satin and Chenille each grabbed an arm, and began to drag her out of the restaurant. Then Suki said. "Simple, we're going to get you to have sex with Branch."

When they arrived, Branch was busy picking up sticks close to his Bunker. Poppy and the girls were currently hidden nearby, and Poppy was just about having a panic attack. "This is a bad idea, this is a Horrible idea! This is probably the worst idea ever!" Suki rolled her eyes, and walked up to Poppy. She reached under Poppy's dress, dragging her whole hand across Poppy's mound.

Poppy let out a high-pitched, surprised moan. Then Suki showed Poppy her hand, which was glistening with her juices. "You are dripping wet, just from being this close in proximity to him. We're doing this."

Just then they all heard music, coming from where Branch was collecting sticks. Satin and Chenille pulled back the grass, and to all their surprise Branch started singing.

 **So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair. Of lovers walking in the night. They had a kind of glow around them, it almost looked like heaven's light.**  
 **I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow. Though I may wish with all my might. No face as hideous as my face, was ever meant for heaven's light.**  
 **But suddenly, an angel has smiled at me! And touched my cheek without a trace of fright! I dare to dream that she, might even care for me! And as I ring these bells tonight!**

 **My cold dark bunker seems so bright!**

 **I swear it must be heaven's light!**

All the girls stared in awe, his voice was beautiful. But then Suki turned to Poppy, and said. "Did you heard that? Someone else is trying for Branch's affections!" Poppy put on a smile, and said in an overly cheery tone. "Well, looks like this plans a bust! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go cry my eyes out in the safety of my room!"

Suki grabbed Poppy's arm as she tried to leave, holding her by the shoulders. "Poppy! Get ahold of yourself! Now you are gonna go down there and show him that you want him, and you know what I mean by want! And don't worry, me and the twins will help you. Okay?" Poppy looked over at Branch, his face was so sad and miserable. "...okay, let's do it!"

Poppy and the girls burst from the bushes, causing Branch to drop all of his sticks. "Poppy! How long were you standing there?" He asked in a panicked tone, but Poppy just kept walking up to him. Her face was hard to read, she looked determined but there was also something else. Then the music started, and she began to sing.  
 **She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time!**  
As she walked towards him, she ran her hands down her figure. Swaying her hips as she got closer to Branch.

 **She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive, oh!**  
This caused Branch's face to heat up, was she really implying _that_?  
 _ **You've been waiting for that...  
Step on up swing your bat!**_

Yup they were implying that!  
 **See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah!**  
Poppy put her hands on his chest, sliding them down to his midsection. He wanted to ask what was going on, but she jumped back and started Dancing. Satin and Chenille on either side of her.  
 _ **Bang bang into the room!**_

 **I know ya want it!**

Poppy sang, gesturing to her body.  
 _ **Bang bang all over you!**_

 **I'll let ya have it!**

She put her hands on her chest, and moved them along her body till she reached her thighs. **  
** _ **Wait a minute lemme take you there, ah!  
Wait a minute till ya, ah!**_ **  
** _ **Bang bang there goes your heart!**_

 **I know ya want it!**

She blew him a kiss. **  
** _ **Back, back seat of my car!**_

 **I'll let ya have it!**

Then ran her hands back up her body, raking her fingers through her hair. **  
** _ **Wait a minute lemme take you there, ah!  
Wait a minute till ya, ah!**_ _  
She walked back up to him, pushing him against a tree._  
 **She might've let you hold her hand in school, but I'm a show you how to graduate!**

She ran a hand across his cheek, her face very close to his.  
 **No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave oh, yeah!**  
Then Poppy spanked him, making him yelp in surprise.  
 _ **Okay you've got a very big shhh!  
Mouth but don't say a thing!**_

Suddenly he was surrounded by the twins, who grabbed his shoulders.  
 **See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind!**  
Poppy did a twirl backwards, and began Dancing again.  
 _ **Bang bang into the room!**_

 **I know ya want it!**

She put her hands on her hips, swaying them seductively.  
 _ **Bang bang all over you!**_

 **I'll let ya have it!**

She moved her hands up to her breasts, pushing them up. **  
** _ **Wait a minute lemme take you there, ah!  
Wait a minute till ya, ah! **_**  
**_**Bang bang there goes your heart!**_

 **I know ya want it!**

She began to squeeze her boobs, bitting her lip. **  
** _ **Back, back seat of my car!**_

 **I'll let ya have it!**

She pointed her butt at him, and spanked it. **  
** _ **Wait a minute lemme take you there, ah!  
Wait a minute till ya, ah!**_

Suki who hadn't been singing the whole time stepped up, and the other girls cleared the way as she said. "You know what, girls? Let me show you how to do."  
 **It's Myx Moscato!  
It's frizz in a bottle!  
It's Suki full throttle!  
It's oh, oh!  
Swimming in the grotto!  
We winning in the lotto!  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam, show!  
Kitten so good!  
It's drippin' on wood!  
Get a ride in the engine that could go!  
Batman Robin it!  
Bang, bang, cocking it!  
Queen Suki dominant, prominent!  
It's me, the twins, and Poppy!**  
 **If they test me they sloppy!  
Ride his uh like a Harley!  
Then pull off in this Ferrari!  
If he hangin' we bangin'!  
Phone rangin', he slangin'!  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm sangin' uh!  
B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh!  
B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey!**

Poppy pushed Branch down onto a mushroom, sitting on his lap facing him.  
 **See anybody could be good to you,  
You need a bad girl to blow your mind! your miiiiiiind!**  
She slowly began grinding her hips, looking deep into his eyes.  
 _ **Bang bang into the room!**_

 **I know ya want it!**

She put her hands on his shoulders  
 _ **Bang bang all over you!**_

 **I'll let ya have it!**

Her eyes half lidded. **  
**_**Wait a minute lemme take you there, ah!  
Wait a minute till ya, ah!**_ **  
** _ **Bang bang there goes your heart!**_

 **I know ya want it!**

Branch's eyes wide open. **  
** _ **Back, back seat of my car!**_

 **I'll let ya have it!**

Her grip on his shoulders tightening just a little **  
** _ **Wait a minute lemme take you there, ah!  
Wait a minute till ya, ah!**_  
Her grinding getting a little more rough.  
 _ **Bang bang into the room!**_

 **I know ya want it!**  
 _ **Bang bang all over you!**_

 **I'll let ya have it!**  
Suki started doing a dance where she thrust her pelvis forward.  
 **Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang  
Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang  
**Branch had an erection now, and Poppy's grinding wasn't helping.  
 _ **Bang bang there goes your heart!**_

 **I know ya want it!**

She slowly starting moving towards him. **  
** _ **Back, back seat of my car!**_

 **I'll let ya have it!**

She closed her eyes as she sang the last verse. **  
** _ **Wait a minute lemme take you there, ah!  
Wait a minute till ya, ah!**_  
Then she kissed him, tenderly but forcefully. Her grinding had stopped, and now she was just focused on kissing him. Slowly Branch closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her waist. Suki smiled, and started walking away. The twins following her, their job was done. When the kiss ended, they were both panting.

"I love you!" Poppy blurted out, Branch smiled and said sarcastically. "Yeah, I think I got that!" Poppy smiled, but it didn't last. "Poppy what's wrong?" She leaned into him, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I heard you singing, and I didn't want to see you with some other girl. I know that sounds selfish, but Branch you don't know what you do to me!"

Branch put a finger on her lips, and said. "Poppy, that song was about you." Poppy's eyes widened in surprise. "It was?!" Branch nodded, caressing her cheek. "The other day, when I was sick. You touched my cheek, not even the least bit judgmental of my appearance." Poppy put a hand on her forehead, trying to take it all in.

"Wow, I am now feeling really embarrassed. That song, I- wow! I guess I should feel silly." Branch shrugged, and said.

"Eh… maybe a little bit." Poppy then stroked his cheek, a small smile on her face. "How could you think you're hideous? I actually find you attractive… extremely attractive!" Branch blushed, but then shifted a bit uncomfortably. "Um, Poppy. I don't mean to ruin the moment, but your song and grinding on me kind gave me an uncomfortable situation."

Poppy's eyes widened, and she jumped off of him. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! That's all my fault!" Then an idea popped into her head, seeing his bulging lower section. "Um, you know I could… take care of that for you!" Branch looked shocked, and put his hands up embarrassed. "No, no Poppy don't feel like this is your fault, you don't have to do that!"

But Poppy grabbed his hands, entwining her fingers with his. "Branch, you don't know how badly I've wanted you… physically." She took his right hand, put it under her dress. Branch felt how wet she was, absolutely soaking. "Heh, oh wow! Wow! I uh? Oh God, that's- okay!" He pulled his hand back, and asked. "Are you sure you don't need to be taken care of first?"

Poppy kneeled down in front of him, rubbing the bulge in his shorts. "Just let me take care of you, then you can decide if you want to return the favor." Poppy skimmed her fingers over the brim of his shorts, pulling them down to reveal his thick Grey cock and balls. Poppy had fantasized about seeing his didck, and now it was a dream come true. She gently but firmly gripped his penis, starting with slow strokes.

Branch let out a shuddering breath, he couldn't believe it. Poppy, the girl of his dreams and the princess of the Trolls, was giving him a hand job! As she stroked Poppy looked away, and asked. "Branch did you ever, um… do this while thinking about me?" Branch was having a little trouble answering, so he nodded. Poppy asked timidly. "In your fantasies, what would I do?"

Branch began to blush, somewhat ashamed of his fantasies. "You would… put it in your mouth." Poppy looked down at his cock, and was excited and scared at the prospect of sucking him off. Slowly she leaned forward, asking quietly. "Like this?" she then wrapped her pink lips around his dick, using her tongue to circle and tease his cockhead.

Branch threw his head back and moaned, as Poppy slurped the tip of his cock. She then started pushing the organ further into her mouth, then bobbed back up. She continued to pick up speed, taking in more of his cock with each suckle. His penis prodding the back of her throat, and the suction from her lips drawing the essence from his balls.

But before she was able to finish him off, Branch pulled her away. Not wanting to let go, his cock made a popping noise when it came out of her mouth. She looked sadly up at him, but he surprised her when he picked her up and set her on the mushroom. Branch stood behind her, gripping the bottom of her dress.

He very forcefully pulled off her dress, tossing in on the ground and pulling off his leafy vest. Poppy then put her hands up, letting him take off her tube bra. Revealing her perky pink breasts, her nipples erect with excitement. Branch then laid her back against the fungi, hooking his fingers through her panties.

After he pulled the soaked underwear past her trembling smooth legs, he slid off his own shorts. He then put a hand on each of her thighs, slowly and gently massaging her skin. Poppy moaned in frustration, because he was teasing her. He moved his hands up, just barely ghosting over her soaking trembling womanhood.

Poppy whimpering desperately, said in a somewhat begging manner. "B-Branch! Ah! Ple-ease!" Branch smiled, then moved his hand over her dark pink mound. His fingers tracing her folds of flesh, causing her to push her hips up against his hand. Up and down he rubbed, then slowly started pushing his fingers into her hungry cunt.

"OOOOOH!" She cried out, as Branch brought his fingers in and out of her. Slippery sounds coming out with every movement of his digits, her walls squeezing his fingers greedily. Then did something to really send her over the edge, and leaned down in front of her dripping twat. He saw just above her folds was her clit, which he took in his mouth. Poppy's smooth legs tensed up, and her back arched because of the pleasure Branch was giving her.

Her arms curled up around her chest, and she squirmed around as Branch chowed her box. She was whimpering and moaning, her inner flame growing by the minute. With one broad lick from just about her butt hole up to her clit, Poppy grabbed the back of his head and shouted. "OH FUCK! Branch I need you in-Ah! Inside of me!"

Branch stopped his onslaught of Poppy's pussy, and stood up. Poppy allowed herself to calm down a bit, sitting up a bit dazed. "Poppy, you know it's gonna hurt the first time! Right?" Poppy smiled, standing up and kissing him deeply. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he did the same. Their bodies and genitals pressing together, and the heat between them growing.

"Well branch, I kind of have some thing that I like that might take my mind off things… but it's a little embarrassing!" Branch ran his hand over her cheek, tilting her head to look at him. "Poppy, you don't need to feel embarrassed. What is it? I'll do anything for you!" Poppy bit her bottom lip, and said sheepishly. "While you're penetrating me, could you… spank me?"

Branch raised a brow at this, kind of surprised that Poppy was into that sort of thing. But he kissed her in reassurances, hugging her close. As they kissed, Poppy's hands slipped down a bit so she was holding his butt. Branch broke the kiss and laughed, saying. "You're really in it right now huh?" Poppy just groped his ass, and said. "Just shut up and plug me stud!"

Poppy got on her hands and knees, putting her plump pink butt on display. Branch put his hands on her cheeks, kneading and tugging at the soft but firm flesh. "You were right Poppy, you do have a booty like a cadillac." He gave her a light slap on her right cheek, Poppy giggled looking over her shoulder and shaking her tush a bit. "You really like my butt?"

Branch nodded, pushing her round cheeks together. "I'm going to start, are you sure about, ya know… spanking you?" Growing a bit frustrated, Poppy begged in an angry tone. "Just shove your big cock inside me already! UGH!" Poppy tensed up as Branch wedged his penis into her tight virgin pussy, causing her to tremble. Branch reached her Hymen, and Poppy said. "Just get it over with, and remember to spank me… hard." She braced for the pain, and Branch raised his hand.

As soon as Branch slammed the rest of the way into Poppy's pussy, he slapped her across the ass. Causing a ripple in her jiggling pink flesh, and a moan to erupt from her throat. "Oh my fuck yes!" Branch chuckled softly, as he slapped her other buttcheek. "Wow! You're really quite the potty mouth when you're horny?" Poppy bit her lip, as the pain in her twat subsided and said. "I'm always horny!"

Poppy began moving her hips, signaling Branch to start moving his. Branch grabbed her ass, and slowly started to pump in and out of her. Poppy squealed in delight, the thickness of Branch's dick stretching her inner walls. The tingling in her crotch and the sting in her ass sent waves of pleasure to her brain. "Harder!" She breathed out, the ruffled inside of her pussy just winging Branch's cock.

Branch started to pound her snatch harder, making a clapping noise every time his navel collided with her butt. "Keep spanking me!" She whimpered out, receiving a harsh slap across the rear. He pussy clenching down harder on the thick hot cock pumping in and out of her, her arms giving out and she collapsed into a trembling mess.

Both she and Branch were getting close, a burning wet desire rising up in their privates. As Branch pounded her, he leaned down and gripped her breasts. His fingers tracing small circles around her erect nipples, and placing tender but wet kisses on he neck and throat. Poppy and Branch moaned as their hips clashed in perfect sync, Poppy feeling her insides convulse.

"Branch, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna- I'm gonna CUM!" Branch was also close, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her towards him. Burying his dick as deep as possible into her pussy, sending her over the edge. "Oh my God I'm cumming!" She squealed as her walls clenched down on his dick, her juices flowing down her legs. Her whole body shook and her eyes rolled back, as Branch clenched his teeth and blew a hot sticky load deep into her womb. As they climaxed, their hair entwined together. "Fuck!" He said in a shaky voice, pulling out his cock eliciting one last moan from both of them.

Branch laid next to her, both of them trying to catch their breath. Branch pulled her close, lacing his fingers with hers. "I love you, so much!" He said, Poppy didn't open her eyes but smiled. "I love you too, I couldn't be happier!" And with that she leaned in, kissing him tenderly, Branch closed his eyes getting more comfortable with her. As they kissed, a magical blue light starting from their lips began to spread across Branch's body.

When they broke the kiss, Poppy gasped at the sight of him. "Branch, your color!?" Branch looked at himself and smiled, putting a hand on her cheek and saying. "It's because I'm with you, you make me happy Poppy." Poppy snuggled up to him, and then her body shivered from the breeze. "Um, Branch?" She said a bit concerned, he answered. "What is it?"

Poppy scooped up hers and Branch's clothes, and asked. "Do you think we could finish this snuggle session inside? Maybe have a little more fun? But you'll have to carry me, I don't think I can walk properly." Branch looked over at his bunker, then stood up and scooped her up in his arms.

"As you wish my princess, your wish is my command." He said playfully, and Poppy smirked at him with half lidded eyes. "Then baby, I'm gonna be making wishes all night long!"After they were in the bunker, the door closed behind them. Suki, Satin and Chenille we're in a bush near by, all of their respective underwear soaked. "That was hot!" The twins said at the same time, then they stared at Suki's ass in her tight white yoga pants.

They got an idea, so they went on each side of her both grabbing an arm. Suki looked at Chenille, who planted a big wet kiss on her lips. Suki melted into the kiss, as satin slipped off her jumpsuit. Revealing her lovely light pink body, with her perky tits and firm posterior. Chenille broke the kiss, somewhat disappointing Suki. But she was pulled into another kiss, by Satin who slipped her tongue into Suki's mouth.

As she and Satin made out, Chenille pulled down her dress showing off her beautiful light blue body. Which was identical in shape to her sister's, and just as smooth. Now that both the twins were naked, they started pulling off Suki's shirt. Her dark maroon skin shivering, as the twins ran their hands over over her exposed boobs.

Each twin then took one of her nipples in their mouths, sucking on and flicking their tongues over the sensitive buds. Then they reached down, grabbing the hem of her White pants. Slowly they pushed down her pants and panties at the same time, revealing her dripping pussy and phenomenal ass.

It was no secret that out of all the girls, Suki had the biggest Booty. All of her loose fitting clothes tight against her bottom, driving both male and female Trolls crazy. And Satin and Chenille we're some of those females, each one squeezing one cheek. Then Chenille laid Suki down, spreading her legs open.

She then laid down and spread her legs, pushing her dripping wet pussy against Suki's making meaty flesh sandwich of genital juices. Then Satin made the finishing touch, and sat on Suki's face. Her pussy over her needy lips, and her smooth ass pressing against the bridge of her nose.

Suki started gyrating her hips, rubbing her sensitive vaginal folds against Chenille's. She also started to tongue punch Satin, drinking up the fluids from the twat above her face. Suki's hand wandering down to where she and Chenille were scissoring, feeling around for Chenille's clitoris. Doing the same for Satin with her other hand, and once she found both of them she went to town rubbing them.

This caused the twins to moan loudly, crying out in pleasure. You see when one of them felt pleasure, the other felt it too. But because they were both receiving treatment, it was somewhat overwhelming. This made both the twins cum, and it made them cum hard.

But they weren't done with Suki, so they both gathered between her legs. Each grabbing on and spreading then open, her maroon mound twitching from their hot breath. They then started licking up and down and side to side, their tongues clashing with each other. They were basically making out, while on top of her pussy. Their rough wet tongues driving Suki crazy, as she put a hand on each of their heads.

Satin and Chenille then made a gun with their hands, pushing them together and inserting them into Suki's tight pussy. She shrieked and arched her back, as the twins twist their fingers around tickling her insides. Suki the her head back, as the licking and fingering became too much for her.

As she came, the twins tried to lap up as much of her juices as possible. After she stopped spasming, they all laid together cuddling up close. "I think we should continue this back at my place, where I have a strap on!" Not needing to be told twice, the twins got dressed along with Suki. Heading back to Suki's pod, and boy oh boy! Were they going to do things! The end?

 _Author's note: Originally I was going to end it with a joke, where after Poppy and Branch went inside all the the girls would say. "That was hot!" Then Suki would suggest a lesbian threesome, and then they'd go back to her pod. But I thought, you know what? What the hell, lesbian threesome for all! Something there for everyone, well except gay men… sorry, I can't write gay sex good. As you can tell I can barely write lesbian sex correctly, but whatever. The songs are heaven's light from hunchback of Notre Dame, and Bang Bang by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj. Leave a review, or PM me to let me know what other steamy sex fantasies you all want. Lemon guy out!_


End file.
